


You and Me + the new guy=4

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Omega Edward Nygma, Other, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, The title will soon make sense, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Edward Nashton preferably Nygma's life was hell he was abused mistreated and tortured until he meets James Gordon a true lifesaver and Bruce Wayne the not so playboy, playboy.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie wanted to go to school his dad however didn't agree.

 

“Dad please I'm smart enough to pass the classes and surpass everybody I wanna go to school!” Eddie froze as his father abruptly rose from his seat.

 

“Listen you little  **bitch** , just because your mama didn't want your whiny ass doesn't mean I do I only keep you because I get a check and you suck my cock how are you gonna please me and go to school? Ya can't so shut up about school!” The alpha barked and Eddie yelped as a beer bottle was thrown at his head.

 

“And get me some more beer bitch or else!” Eddie quickly grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

 

The walk to the store was long. Good thing Mr. Welk knew Eddie and allowed him to purchase the beer otherwise he was screwed. 

 

“Now I have to get this home and cook dinner without-” Six men had blocked Eddie's path.

 

“-Getting into trouble.” Eddie gulped.

 

_ ‘I'm fucked.’ _

\----------

James Gordon hated being out late at night but Barbara wanted to go out and Jim couldn't say no.

 

“Jimmy hurry up baby you're as slow as a snail!” Babs whined flipping her blonde curls in a way only Babs could.

 

“Ok Babs I'm right behind you!” Jim sighed as he followed behind his girlfriend.

 

“ _ Fuck off you imbecilic fools!” _ The hell?

 

“Babs did you hear that?” Jim asked furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah but that's none of our business.” Bullshit.  Before she could protest Jim ran toward the source of the yell.

 

An omega was being grabbed by six Alpha’s each with a menacing grin on their face.

 

“Hands off I mean it!” The omega growled and one of the alphas laughed at him.

 

Or what? Your alpha will come running? Not likely cause I recognize the smell of unclaimed Omega and you're about to go into heat!” Hell no.

 

“Oi back off!” Jim said picking up a pipe nearby.

 

“What are you gonna do brat this little  **bitch** deserves a nice pounding!” Jim saw red as tears began to stream down the omega’s face. He took the first swing.

 

The leader cried out in agony as the pipe hit him in the knee. Another lunged and Jim swung at him as well alphas number 3, 4, 5, and 6 got up throwing the omega aside. 

  
  


Jim threw the pipe at one of the alphas heads and threw and punch at another one.

 

Everything was fine…..

 

...Till the cops rolled in.

 

“ _ Everybody freeze now! _ ” fuck life.

\-------

 

Jim was shoved into an overcrowded jail cell fuming as he dialed his girlfriend.

 

“ _ Jim! Where the hell are you?”  _ Babs asked and Jim groaned.

 

“I got arrested babe……”

 

“ _ What the fuck Jim I can't get you out my dad will throw a fit!” _

 

“So I have to stay here all night?” Jim asked in disbelief before Babs hung up. 

 

“Fuck my life…..”

 

**2 hours later**

 

Jim had managed to make ‘friends’ Tito Waken and Harvey Bullock one he recognized from school (Harvey) the other he had no idea.

 

“James Gordon you're free to go!” Praise God.

 

“Who bailed me out?” Jim asked baffled and the omega from before stepped forward.

 

“Thus young man explained what happened and we decided to cut you some slack kid.” The officer  explained and Jim smiled.

 

“Thanks!” The omega flushed for a moment.

 

“It is no problem who knows what thise ruffians would have done had you not come along! My name us Edward Nygma pleased to meet you!” Jim smiled Eddie was adorable.

 

‘ _ Stop Jim you saved the guy what's it matter if he's adorable!’ _

 

“James Gordon but you can call me Jim,” Jim didn't fail to notice the bruises on his body. 

 

“You got a way home Eddie?” Eddie bit his lip timidly.

 

“Im walking home.”

 

“I'll walk you there.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Eddie froze. Jim walk him home?

 

Horrible idea.

"No!" Jim and  the guard jumped in fright. 

 

"I insist."

"I must decline."

 

"I just want you to be safe Eddie please?" Eddie bit his lip, if his f- Edgar saw Jim he was screwed.

 

"My father wouldn't like that....." Jim smiled. 

 

"Good thing I'm not your father then."

 

Eddie snorted as he caved Edgar was probably drunk and asleep by now. 

 

"Ok fine!" Jim smiled as Eddie flushed in embarrassment.

 

"Come on you goof!"

\----…----

 

The walk to Eddies house was silent, just the way he liked it. 

 

"So why were you buying the beer?" Jim blurted and Eddie turned pale. 

 

"My dad wanted some for after work y'know he just needs to unwind. " Eddie said nervously and Jim rose an eyebrow. 

 

"Yeah I guess?" Jim said and Eddie bit his lip. 

 

"So how come I've never seen you at school before? You only live a couple  a ways away." Jim asked and Eddie huffed.

 

"Dad doesn't want me to, says that omegas like me only cause trouble." Eddie said and Jim frowned. 

 

"Sure you end up in some sticky situations but you? Trouble?  Not in this life." Jim snorted and Eddie chocked on air. 

 

"Fuck,  Jim I'm afraid I must get home. Now." Eddie said vision blurring as a heat rose in his core. Too early, too early. 

 

"James I need to get- h god damn it How far are we from your house?" Eddie asked and Jim rose an eyebrow. 

 

"Ed what's wrong?" Jim asked and Eddie fell to his knees. 

 

"T-too hot!" Oh no.... 

 

"You're in heat? Damn it Ed!" Jim swore before picking Ed up, his house was closer. 

 

"Just hold on Eddie!" Jim said before entering his home, luckily his family was gone for the weekend. 

"What does your dad do? " Jim asked and Eddie thrashed.

 

“Stay knocked out after I hit him with a vase when he thinks it's acceptable to try and mate me!” Eddie said and Jim winced.

 

“Ed-

 

“Jim please!” Eddie whined and Jim froze.

 

"Ed I can't sleep with you but I can try to help any way I can OK?" 

 

"Jim it hurts please!" Eddie cried and Jim frowned before kissing Eddie's forehead.

 

"I know Ed I know but I won't disrespect you like that." Jim cooed and Eddie thrashed the wave of heat becoming harsher and harsher.

 

"Calm down Ed it'll be over soon." Jim knew he was full of shot right now,  in truth Ed was getting to him the sweet smell filling his nostrils forcing his senses to wake up as a way to say

'Yo he wants you to screw him!' but Jim wouldn't be that Alpha, the one who takes advantage of Omegas like Ed, abused mistreated. 

He wouldn't make that mistake-No he **_couldn't._**

 

Him an Babs had plans after this semester, they'd finally be ready to fully be with each other, to complete a bond.

 

But Eddie was making it really difficult.

Especially since he was straddling him now. 

"E-Eddie?" Jim sputtered out as Ed's warm breath hit his face.

Eddie whined as he grinded against Jim the momentary relief it brought not nearly enough to sate him.

Soon Jim was about to lose it, until he decided to play Eddie's frankly unfair game flipping them over so that Jim was on top at nipping and biting at Eddie's neck.  

"A-ah Jim please just-Ahh!" Eddie cried as Jim began tearing at his clothes undoing the buttons he'd so carefully did up even going as far as making it symmetrical with its designated hole.

He didn't care.

Jim growled as he reached Ed's hip numerous bite marks littered across his skin along with cigarette burns and bruises.

"Who did this to you?" Jim growled and Eddie panted even heavier.

"F-father..." Eddie managed to say and Jim frowned a second before removing his own pants.

"I'll treat you right, promise."Jim whispered hoarsely and Eddie cried out.

 

"So do it!"

 

Jim did approximately 4 times that night.

 

 

 

 


End file.
